


Firbolgs Give the Best Hugs

by SweetPotatoWolf



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: All D&D character races, Humour, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoWolf/pseuds/SweetPotatoWolf
Summary: Just a little poetic tribute to one of my favourite D&D races. Enjoy!





	Firbolgs Give the Best Hugs

Firbolgs Give the Best Hugs

Orcs always know how to fight,  
Aarakocra can take flight,  
Drow can see so well at night, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs.

Goblins are light on their feet,  
Dwarvish axes can’t be beat,  
High elf magic’s pretty sweet, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Hobgoblins, they love their war,  
Forest gnomes love nature more,  
Half-elves lots of folk adore, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

In their food, halflings take pride,  
Lizardfolk have a tough hide,  
Some Simic hybrids can glide, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Tritons, they know how to swim,  
Tieflings make the lights go dim,  
Bugbears rip you limb from limb, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Tortles have a sturdy shell,  
And can hold their breath so well,  
Vedalken are smart as Hell, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Yuan-ti purebloods make folk scream,  
Kalashtar, they have weird dreams,  
Water genasi like streams, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

The Gith have an ancient feud,  
Air genasi float and, dude,  
Rock earth genasi exude, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Dragonborn can breath out fire,  
Tabaxi can climb up higher,  
Fire genasi don’t perspire, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs.

Minotaurs know how to gore,  
Aasimar can heal a sore,  
Kobolds grovel on the floor, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Changelings can alter their shape,  
Wood elves make a swift escape,  
Warforged are good in a scrape, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Goliaths are great athletes,  
Fine past twenty thousand feet,  
Verdan black blood is a treat, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Loxodons can knock it back,  
And can carry heavy sacs,  
Half-orcs have Savage Attacks, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Shifters, they know how to shift,  
And Keen Senses is a gift,  
Centaurs can give you a lift, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs. 

Kenku they know how to sing,  
Rock gnomes have their tinkering,  
And humans run everything, 

But firbolgs give the best hugs.


End file.
